A Tale of Soujirou 2: Give and take
by Aaerdan
Summary: Soon after setting off on his own, Seta Soujirou returns to Kyoto for some unfinished business....


_The key characters belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki. The events in this tale take place after those of **The journey begins** ... and precedes those in **Question and Answer** and **The Answer**. Many thanks for all the constructive feedback!  
  
This tale is dedicated to Aredhel.  
  
_**_Give and Take_**  
  
**By Daniel Lam  
  
**THE police officer yawned loudly, his third in the past five minutes. His partner glared at him.  
  
"I know sentry duty is always dull, Akira, especially the night shift," Hideki said when his partner had finished. "But do you have to let the _whole_ neighbourhood know just how much?"  
  
Akira gripped his rifle barrel tightly. "I can't help it. This _is_ boring! I joined the service for some action, you know?"  
  
"Shhhh!" the older officer hissed. "You have no idea how things were like, even a few weeks ago."  
  
"Oh yeah, I heard," Akira said, nodding, sounding barely convinced. "Some giant monster came charging down ... I heard that. Must have been exciting."  
  
"It wasn't. I was here when it happened. The giant-" Hideki insisted. "-tore this very building we are now guarding apart."  
  
The younger man shook his head. "Hmmphh! I don't think-"  
  
A movement from one of the alleys across the street caught his attention. The rifle was quickly brought to bear.  
  
"You saw something?" Hideki asked, his own rifle cocked and ready.  
  
Akira nodded. Time passed even more slowly.  
  
After a moment, he relaxed. "Well, I thought I did. I guess I was mistaken."

@@@@@

Seta Soujirou waited in the shadows, his eyes on the sentries. From their relaxed posture, he gathered they had dismissed what they may have seen.  
  
He tied the laces of his right slipper more tightly now; the reason why the younger sentry could even see Soujirou's shadow as he flit past was because the slipper came loose at mid-dash.  
  
_Oh well,_ Soujirou thought. _Probably time to get a new pair anyway. Should have realised it after it gave way when I fought Mr Himura._  
  
Himura Kenshin had tried - and succeeded - to stop Shishio Makoto's plot to plunge Japan into chaos and overthrow the Meiji government.  
  
Soujirou finished tying the laces and grinned to himself. _Serves me right ... should not have scrimped on a good pair of slippers._ He made a mental note to buy new footware.  
  
He turned his attention to the window. He could hear the younger sentry yawn, and the other man berating him again. The youth lifted the windowpane slowly.  
  
_If I remember correctly, the room should be on the east wing,_ he thought as he climbed in.  
  
Soujirou had had to memorise the layout of the Kyoto police headquarters building in the event that he would need to "take out" someone held within. So unless the reconstruction work had altered things drastically, he should have no problem finding his way around.  
  
He was in a small room, with two tables and what looked like a small cupboard. He went to the door and waited. Sensing no presence on the other side, he tested the door. It was unlocked.  
  
_The police can be shockingly lax!_ Soujirou thought as he opened it and stepped out.  
  
The corridor was well-lit but empty. On tiptoe Soujirou made his way east, counting the doors as he went past them.  
  
_One, two, three, four. T-junction. Turn right. Second door on the right,_ he remembered.  
  
Soujirou tested the door. Again, it was unlocked.  
  
_And this is supposed to be where records and police evidence are kept?_he thought. _No wonder Mr Houji could not stand the government._  
  
Sadojima Houji was an efficient manager and administrator of Shishio's organisation. His business acumen and contacts were such that Soujirou heard the Meiji government was offering him a pardon and more, if he would work for them.  
  
_I wonder if Mr Houji would accept,_ the youth thought. _If he does, I'll have to silence him.  
  
_The sound of people approaching reminded him just where he was.  
  
_Must not allow that to happen again,_ he thought grimly. _I'm starting to think too much.  
  
_It was with conscious effort that Soujirou pushed the inevitable memories of Kenshin - the man who was the legendary Hitokiri Battousai - to the back of his mind.  
  
He opened the door slightly, slid in and closed it shut.  
  
_Okay, now..._ he thought, hearing the footsteps grow fainter.  
  
As Soujirou turned he heard the sound of a match being struck. Thanks to the light of the match, he beheld a tall man in navy blue standing in front of a heavily-barred window, lighting a cigarette.  
  
The same match was then passed to another who had long blond hair styled stiffly upright - comically like the head of a broom.  
  
He knew who they were. Soujirou bowed and said politely: "Mr Saitou and Mr Chou. I am very pleased to meet the two of you."  
  
The blond swordsman lit a candle and blew out the match. "We've been expecting you, Tenken Soujirou."

@@@@@

Sawagejou Chou let the match drop to the floor. "Obviously you didn't have a problem bypassing the guards," he remarked.  
  
Soujirou went straight to the point: "You know why I'm here?" Though his eyes were on both men, the question was directed at Saitou Hajime.  
  
It was Chou who responded: "We sent word out that we had found some things from the ruins of Shishio's base, so of course we do know why you're here." Turning to Saitou, he asked: "Well ... we do, don't we?"  
  
Saitou stubbed out the cigarette. His eyes were fixed on Soujirou, perhaps trying to gain some idea as to what the youth was thinking ... or feeling.  
  
As it was the last time they met in Shingetsu village, Soujirou remained inscrutable, with an ever-present smile.  
  
"There were documents implicating certain people who backed Shishio," Saitou said finally. "And some that point to the identities of those who arranged for the sale of Rengoku." Rengoku was the name of Shishio's warship.  
  
There was no change in Soujirou's expression.  
  
"Well, that's what you came here for, right?" Chou barked. "The papers?"  
  
There was a long silence. Chou could feel the tension in the air.  
  
He could sense Saitou - a former Shinsengumi unit captain who is now his superior officer - engaging Soujirou in a battle of wills, although Chou could tell that it was Saitou who was doing the psyching up.  
  
_Nothing at all emanating from Soujirou,_ Chou thought.  
  
He suddenly felt very uncomfortable.  
  
"Saitou-"  
  
The tall man sighed. "Very well, then. I see that we will get nowhere by questioning."  
  
Saitou drew his katana and dropped into his Gatotsu stance: sword held in his left hand, blade point low in the direction of the target, right arm straight with the fingers as if caressing the weapon.  
  
Chou was not expecting this. He took a few steps away from Saitou. Neither Saitou nor Soujirou moved.  
  
He backed into a shelf, knocking some books over. The books fell -  
  
At that very instant, as if on cue, Saitou charged forward.  
  
Chou gasped, thinking: _So this is the speed that rivalled that of Battousai!  
  
_He thought he saw Soujirou sidestep to Saitou's left to avoid the swordthrust. In the next instant, Saitou had swung the katana at an angle into slash. But he struck nothing but air.  
  
The books hit the floor.  
  
"That was fast, Mr Saitou," Soujirou remarked, startling Chou, who now saw that the youth was standing next to him. "A charging, stabbing technique ... was that your Gatotsu?"  
  
Saitou's expression was grim, with a hint of a smile.  
  
Soujirou continued: "Master Shishio had told me about your famous enmity with Mr Himura during the Bakumatsu, Mr Saitou. I now understand why your rivalry remains unresolved."  
  
Saitou's eyes followed the trail of Soujirou's movement. The youth did indeed sidestep to the left, and had then dashed to Chou's side. His movements had been so fast that only now were his footprints appearing on the floorboards.  
  
"Shukuchi," Saitou said finally.  
  
"That's what it is?" Chou repeated. "Shukuchi?" The blond swordsman had fought Kenshin before, and lost. _Kenshin was nowhere as fast as this!_ he thought.  
  
Soujirou grinned. "Wow ... Mr Saitou ... Mr Chou ... it seems as if everyone knows it but me! Mr Himura saw it and thought he knew what it was, too."  
  
The youth paused for effect. "Like Mr Himura-" his voice seemed to adopt an ominous tone "-you underestimate me."  
  
Saitou's eyes narrowed.  
  
"That was three steps before the actual Shukuchi," Soujirou stated. "I really must stop doing this," he added, as if remembering some private joke.  
  
The former Shinsengumi unit captain's gaze fell on Soujirou's katana, which remained in its scabbard. "You have not drawn your sword."  
  
The youth bowed. "I have no wish to fight, Mr Saitou. There is ... no threat."  
  
"Feh," Saitou stated. "You are very sure of yourself."  
  
"Oh no, not again...." Chou muttered, this time moving away from Soujirou.  
  
He felt a little better when Saitou suddenly sheathed his sword.  
  
"It would be a waste of my time fighting you," Saitou said. He went to a cupboard, opened it and took out a katana and an urn, and placed them on a table.  
  
Soujirou recognised the sword.  
  
"This is what you came here for," Saitou said. "Mugenjin. Shishio's sword."  
  
Mugenjin was one of the master swordsmith Arai Shakku's last creations - a true killing sword - complete with serrated edges. Kenshin had called in a "saw" when he saw it.  
  
But Soujirou's eyes were on the urn. He was not smiling.  
  
Saitou acknowledged the youth's interest with a nod. "Yes ... these are Shishio's ashes. Mixed with Komagata Yumi's ... I didn't see a point to sifting through it."  
  
"So it was you who recovered the sword and the remains. I had thought them lost when I couldn't find them myself," Soujirou stated. "I had indeed hoped that they would be here." Then: "What do you want for them?"  
  
Saitou smiled for the first time. He repeated his earlier questions: "I want the names of those who backed Shishio. And the names of those who arranged for the sale of the Rengoku."  
  
"You do not have Mr Houji's papers, Mr Saitou," Soujirou stated as a matter-of-factly. He seemed pleased with this deduction, and the smile returned.  
  
"Of course we do," Chou said when Saitou did not reply immediately.  
  
"Chou..." Saitou began, sounding irritated. He motioned at the door. "Step outside."  
  
"What?"  
  
The blond swordsman saw that Saitou was dead serious. He strode past Soujirou - who bowed to him, forcing him to return the gesture - and left the room.  
  
"Why did you dismiss him, Mr Saitou?" Soujirou asked.  
  
"He has his uses ... but right now he gets in the way of business," Saitou replied. "I want names."  
  
Soujirou shook his head. "I know of only one name ... Mr Houji dealt personally with the backers, the middlemen and the arms dealer. But ... Master Shishio sent me to make the final arrangements for arming the Rengoku."  
  
Saitou took out another cigarette. "And?"  
  
The youth shook his head. "We trade, then?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The middlemen were Japanese, but the dealer is from the mainland," Soujirou said.  
  
"China?" Saitou lit the cigarette.  
  
The youth nodded. "The Shanghai triad dealing in arms. I dealt with a Chinese man who was a representative of the dealer. There was another man, I think, who was watching from the shadows. I sensed him, but he did not reveal himself throughout the proceedings."  
  
Saitou pushed the sword across the table towards the youth. "You mentioned a name." The urn followed.  
  
"Yes. The name of the Chinese representative of the arms dealer: Mr Wu Heishin." Soujirou stepped forward and took the items.  
  
"The man in the shadows?"  
  
"No, Mr Saitou," Soujirou said, shaking his head. "Mr Wu is no warrior. But the man I sensed - I think he's the one to whom Mr Wu answers to - his aura is quite strong."  
  
Saitou nodded. "I know who this Wu is."  
  
The youth grinned. "The way things seem to turn out, Mr Saitou," he said, "You might just meet Mr Wu's boss, too."  
  
Soujirou stroked the urn almost reverently. "I'll be going now, if you don't mind, Mr Saitou."  
  
"Wait," Saitou said. "Go out the front door with Chou."  
  
Soujirou bowed.  
  
"And one other thing."  
  
"Yes, Mr Saitou?"  
  
Saitou turned to face the window. "If you do meet Himura Battousai ... don't tell him about this ... meeting."  
  
"I believe he thinks you died when Master Shishio's base fell," the youth remarked. "You wish to remain ... 'dead'? Why?"  
  
"I have my reasons," Saitou said after a moment.  
  
"Very well, Mr Saitou," Soujirou promised. "I thank you for your kindness."

@@@@@

The door opened and two men stepped out. Both Akira and Hideki stood at attention; they could see that one of the men was Chou, an intelligence officer and thus their superior officer.  
  
The sentries didn't know who the other person was, though. A youth - where had he come from? - with two swords, one at his waist, the other in one hand, and an urn in the other hand.  
  
This youth was in clear violation of the sword ban. But if Officer Chou was not doing anything about it....  
  
Chou and the youth stopped by the roadside.  
  
"So Mr Houji is dead?" the youth was saying.  
  
Chou nodded. "You and that idiot Iwanbou are all that's left."  
  
"I don't know much about Mr Iwanbou being an idiot, but ... it's probably nothing." The youth looked away. "I had better get going, then, Mr Chou," he said finally. "I have certain arrangements to make."  
  
The blond swordsman nodded. "We might meet again some day."  
  
"We might," the youth replied. Then, in a surer tone: "We might."


End file.
